


Integrate

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Ableism, Abuse of Authority, Abuse of an Aspie, Adam has Aspergers remember that, Asperger Syndrome, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, Humor, M/M, My first Spacedogs fic, Possessive Behavior, Some Swearing, Some death, Spacedogs, Spacedogs Appreciation Week, it's Nigel so you shouldn't be surprised
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The slow integration of Nigel into Adam Raki's life. Little, accidental meetings between them blossom into much more than either believed possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Step Out of the Norm

**Author's Note:**

> -I have studied up on Asperger's a lot. With the help of @magickshauna on Tumblr, I have been reading and studying up on it as much as I can. I try to get first hand accounts when I use disorders or syndromes in my fics, so I've been putting off writing this for a while, just so I could get the feel and understanding of what goes through the mind of an Aspie.
> 
> -I still may not be as detailed as I hoped and if you have Asperger's and don't think my representation wasn't on point, I apologize. Also, remember that disorders and syndromes are not exactly the same for each person who has them. Experiences vary.
> 
> -Asperger's is not a joke. If you have chosen to read this fic, you have agreed to be respectful to the plot-line in regards to the Aspie character, and those on the spectrum.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don’t own Adam, Charlie Countryman, or Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **

* * *

 

Nigel didn’t really know what had happened. One minute he was sitting in a coffee shop and the next, he’s covered in scalding hot, mocha _-whatever the fuck it was called_. And the asshole who was responsible had scampered away the moment they saw his pissed off expression. While smart on their part, it left him even more pissed off because who was he going to take his anger out on now?

A perfectly good shirt ruined with bits of melted chocolate, whipped cream, and coffee. It smelled disgusting as well.

“You are wet.”

The fuming man froze and turned his attention to the kid - fucking delicate, definitely a kid - standing a foot to his left. He had dark brown hair that was styled to the side, with a small cluster of curls near the forehead. His eyes were a bright shade of blue and his entire outfit screamed ‘over-achiever’.

The very sight of him annoyed Nigel to no conceivable end. And his decision to state the fucking obvious didn’t earn him any brownie points either!

“No shit!” the blond groused, trying not to react to the adorable - _how fucking dare he be attractive when Nigel was pissed off!_ \- look of confusion overtaking the other’s face.

“It must be unpleasant.”

“Yeah,” growled the blond, wanting nothing more than to punch something at the moment. However, Nigel did notice the kid’s coffee cup and clutched around it, was an obscene amount of napkins. Not feeling like walking all the way across the shop to get more, Nigel gestured to them and asked, “Are you using all of those?”

He tried to say it nicely. In his experience, people were not inspired to help you if you were an ass to them upon first meeting. He’d already probably flubbed it with the former curse, but it didn’t hurt to try.

The brunet looked down at the napkins and answered, “No.”

They proceeded to stare at each other for several seconds, Nigel’s irritation and twitching growing as more time passed and the kid not even blinking once! Did he not fucking understand simple English? Was Nigel accidentally speaking Russian or something?!

“Can I _have_ them, please?” the dangerous man asked, teeth forced together in an attempt to stave off his growing anger as he tried to remain calm and congenial. His smile was so fake, it hurt.

“Oh!” blue eyes widened with obvious understanding. The kid handed over his wad of napkins quickly, blinking several times.

Nigel nodded his thanks and proceeded to press the napkins to his damp shirt, glare intensifying as it became obvious that there was no way to salvage it.

“Those are Dachshunds.”

The kid was _still_ here?

Not knowing what to do, Nigel simply nodded and said, “Yeah.”

The kid lingered for a moment, before he checked his watch and mumbled, “I have to go now. Goodbye.”

Nigel had honestly never been more confused in his life, his anger dissipating in the wake of the strange kid who stumbled away, clutching his bag in one hand and his coffee in the other.

Of course he looked down at his shirt again and his anger came back ten fold! A good fucking shirt ruined!

* * *

 

Adam was certain that he had missed something during his interaction with the man in the Dachshund shirt. Unfortunately he couldn’t identify anything from the man’s expression. He’d looked calm enough, but some of his words contradicted that.

People cursed when they were angry, or so Adam believed. He’d seen enough people curse to know that it was usually because they were angry and weren’t quick enough to substitute their words for better words. Or because they didn’t care to find more meaningful words to use when angry.

He supposed getting hot coffee on one’s shirt would make them angry, especially if they liked that shirt. Coffee stained. Maybe the man really liked his shirt and now that it was un-fixable, he was really angry. But despite being angry, he’d been really calm. Well, if he was angry at all. He looked calm but… Neurotypicals were very good at disguising their emotions.

‘Are you using all of those?’

That had been in reference to the napkins Adam had been holding. Apparently Adam had missed some kind of cue there, because the next words out of the man’s mouth were much less pleasant in sound, though still polite.

‘Can I _have_ them, please?’

He enunciated ‘have’ quite clearly for some reason.

Adam stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, feeling a bit foolish. Neurotypicals had a hard time understanding that Aspies were not well acquainted with sarcasm and expressive emotions. The blond man had obviously not understood that Adam didn’t understand his meaning and he must have been getting annoyed over it!

He didn’t _look_ annoyed, but the definition of sarcasm according to Google was ‘the use of irony to mock or convey contempt’.

‘No shit.’

That must have been sarcasm. Adam was well aware of the meaning of the word ‘shit’ and admittedly he didn’t know what it had to do with the conversation but now that he thought about it more, he realized that it must have been sarcasm. It wasn’t even remotely humorous so it _had_ to be sarcasm. Unless it _was_ humor and he just didn’t understand?

If he wasn’t late to be early for work, he would turn right around and go back to the man to ask what he meant. But he _was_ late to be early for work and didn’t want to make a bad impression. Work was important after all.

Adam hummed, feeling out of place. He shouldn’t have deviated from his routine. Pushing himself to buy coffee had been an attempt to step outside the normal day to day life he had. He felt all out of place now. It wasn’t pleasant.

Adam sipped at the iced coffee and nodded to himself. Perhaps the attempt wasn’t so bad.

* * *

** A/N: The first is done. **

** How was it? Let me know. **

** Check out my other fics. I have Hannigram! **

** See ya! :D **

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **


	2. A Change in Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see a bit into Adam's day to day life.   
> Nigel ends up feeling like an ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam is Adam, Nigel doesn't understand. Our poor babies!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don’t own Hannibal, Adam, or Charlie Countryman.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

Adam Raki found himself waking up half an hour early the next morning. He blinked at the alarm clock, wondering why he had set it to wake him up earlier than normal. He fumbled around, his blanket wrapped around him so tightly that he couldn’t free his arms or legs. He ended up falling off the bed.

If the alarm hadn’t woken him up, the fall certainly did. His blanket was thick and special for his cocooning, to keep him calm in the face of sensory overload. One downside though. It was hell to get out of it once he was wrapped up.

Rolling along the floor allowed him to finally free himself and with a shake of the head, he stood. The alarm had yet to cease it’s screeching and the bed was a mess.

With a sigh, Adam dedicated himself to fixing everything as meticulously as he could.

Breakfast passed normally. He brushed his teeth for three minutes and fifteen seconds afterward. The house was spotless when he left for the coffee shop. He had forced himself to set the alarm again because he was going to add this new experience to his routine. A chance to socialize but in a controlled environment because other people also had to get to work, so conversation wouldn’t be expected to be long or detailed.

Sometimes Aspies had to force themselves to try new things and he was going to do this! Also, that iced coffee had been really good and he wanted another.

The shop hadn’t changed overnight which was a relief. Some of the people he recognized from the day before. This could actually become a part of his routine if it managed to be like this almost every day.

“Hi, welcome to Cup and Saucer, what can I get for you?” said the chipper woman at the register. Her skin was like chocolate. It was lovely. He didn't know if he should say that out loud or not, so he simply held the complement in.

Adam sniffed, taking in the nice scent of cinnamon in the air. “I’d like a- a Caramel Iced Coffee, please?”

He had to force himself to not say anything about how her earrings were probably inspired by the late Salvador Dali. He was in a line of patrons, he had to get to work, she was _at_ work, he was sure it wouldn’t be appreciated.

“Three seventy-five!”

He already had the exact amount in hand, and tried to give a nice smile as he stared at her large earrings. Adam moved to the ‘pick up’ counter where another young woman was hard at work, making his drink. She placed it on the counter and gave him a smile.

He thanked her and moved on, grabbing a bunch of napkins and a straw.

His eyes caught a bright flash of blue and his brain worked quick to help him understand. It was the man from yesterday, but his shirt was clean! He’d managed to get everything out of it!

Impressed despite himself, Adam couldn’t help but comment.

“It’s clean!”

* * *

 

Nigel had returned to the fucking coffee shop for whatever reason. He actually didn’t know why he was there again - especially since their coffee was shit - but he sat at the exact same table he had the previous day, only one seat over so he wouldn’t be covered in the drink of whoever walked by. This was so he could warn all the fuckers away before they got too close.

He sipped the cocoa, because it was much better than this shit the Americans called coffee.

“It’s clean!”

He stiffened at the sudden closeness of the voice., but it was only for a moment. Nigel glanced over, finding himself looking at the same kid from yesterday, wearing the same fucking clothes! In fact, he looked exactly the same as yesterday.

Nigel would have assumed he was homeless if his clothes didn’t faintly smell of lavender, his skin was shaved and hair looked clean, and he had the money to even buy one of those shitty coffees.

Anyway, the kid was staring at him like the was the fucking messiah or something.

“What?”

The kid pointed to his shirt, “You got the stains out!”

Nigel looked at where he was pointing and realized the kid meant the shirt was clean.

“It’s a back up. I bought two just to be safe.”

That confused look was back. The boy was staring at the shirt like it was some kind of mystery to be solved.

“You bought two of the same shirt... because you knew something would happen to one of them... and you wanted a second just so you could still have a good shirt?”

Nigel blinked, “Yeah, that’s what I said.”

“No, what you said was-”

“I know what I said, kid!” the Romanian growled, already losing his patience, if he even had any to begin with. “I thought my meaning was kind of obvious.”

The look of continued confusion and the blossoming worry on the kid’s face made Nigel feel like a dick. Like he’d just fucked up or something.

“I’m not a kid.”

“Hm?”

Blue eyes blinked rapidly, “I’m not a kid. I don’t resemble a goat at all.”

_What. The. Fuck?_

Said kid glanced down at his watch. “I’m late to be early for work. Goodbye. I’m glad you have another Dachshund shirt to make you happy.”

He didn’t look glad. In fact, his face was completely blank as he walked away, leaving Nigel feeling like even more of a dick.

He’d just totally hurt the kid’s feelings. Could he possibly be one of those ‘home-schooled’ kids who lived at home all the time and didn’t know how to interact with people outside their houses because their parents were stern and clingy as fuck? It wouldn’t surprise him, the kid was kind of stiff and formal, except when he seemed excited.

The excitement, which came because of a shirt with little hot dog dogs on it.

With a grunt of annoyance, he slugged back the rest of his drink and went to place the mug in the busser’s disgustingly yellow pan while on his way out the door.

He had dumbasses to intimidate.

Shaking all thoughts of the odd kid who ‘didn’t resemble a goat’ from his head, Nigel continued on his way.

* * *

 

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my Hannigram fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	3. You Always Learn New Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel intends to rectify his mistake.  
> Adam is Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some humor and fluff. Poor Nigel is lost in the Sea of Adam.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don’t own Hannibal, Charlie Countryman, or Adam.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR,[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

Nigel’s guilt carried him through to the next morning, where he saw the kid again. The blond didn’t know if he’d run into the brunet again but it didn’t hurt to try. His intuition paid off it seemed.

There he was, standing in line. He was wearing _the exact same thing_ he’d been in the day before and the day before that! Did he only have one outfit or several pairs of the same outfit?

Still, Nigel was determined to get this guilt off his chest so he bucked up and stomped on over to the kid’s side and placed a strong hand on his shoulder. The kid jumped and spun around, looking like a frightened kitten, only to go blank for a second and then smile ever so slightly when he recognized Nigel.

“Hello.”

“Hey. I realize I was a bit of an ass yesterday when I hurt your feelings, so to make up for it, I’m buying your coffee.”

The kid blinked a few times. “You didn’t hurt my feelings.”

Nigel gaped, “But you looked so put out. Like you were trying really hard not to look offended!”

Some chick in the back of the line snorted and he flipped her the bird. Bitch couldn’t keep her fucking huge nose to herself.

The kid blinked again. “I wasn’t offended at all. I was just late to be early for work. I enjoyed our conversation immensely.”

The kid took a large step forward, showing that the line was moving. Nigel followed.

“So then… you aren't angry that I called you a kid?”

“I wasn't angry. A little confused over being called a baby goat, but not angry.”

“I- I _didn’t_ call you a baby goat,” said Nigel, frustration working through him again. This kid was so confusing!

“Yes you did. A ‘kid’ is a baby goat.”

They finally reached the counter and the woman asked for their order. The kid - who _definitely wasn’t a fucking goat_ \- asked for a Caramel Iced Coffee.

“I’ll take a hot chocolate with a piece of peppermint bark,” the blond said, already handing over the money before the kid could try to pay. Whether the kid said he wasn’t offended or not, Nigel still felt like an asshole.

“Thank you,” the kid smiled, like everything is alright with the world.

“Anyway, when I called you a kid, I was referring to your age. You look young. Barely legal actually. _Kid’s_ just another term for child.”

“Oh. Was that sarcasm or a cue I missed?”

“Cue? What, like in a play?”

He received a nod in return as his companion picked up his drink. “I couldn’t tell from your face whether or not you were annoyed with me or sad or angry. Your tone of voice contradicted your words, which also contradicted your actions. I was very confused.”

He didn’t seem it all that much.

“It wasn't really sarcasm or a... cue. I just don’t know your name and as you seem young, I called you ‘kid’. I would have called you ‘curly’ in reference to your hair but ‘kid’ seemed to be less ridiculous.”

“Well if your intent was to call me a child, I will gladly inform you that I am twenty-six years of age.”

With a face like that, Nigel had been laboring under the impression that he was barely eighteen!

“And my name is Adam. What is your name?”

“Nigel,” came the gruff reply.

“Well Nigel, thank you for purchasing my coffee, but I am late to be early for work.”

When the kid began walking away, Nigel sputtered and walked after him. As Nigel was the boss, people waited on _him_. He could spend an extra few minutes talking to Adam, ‘who didn’t resemble a goat’.

* * *

“Hey! Walk slower!”

Adam nearly tripped over his feet when he found that Nigel was following him. The man’s black shirt was incredibly tight over his torso making Adam wonder if it was cutting off circulation. Although it provided a very clear example of the man’s toned body.

Adam liked it. He wasn’t sure if he should mention it though.

“So why do you need to be early for work?” Nigel asked, slotting alongside the brunet as they walked down the sidewalk. “You’ve mentioned being late to be early but so long as you get there on time it shouldn’t matter shit, right?”

Adam blinked. “I’ve had my job for three years. It is very important to me because my father helped me get it. Interviews are difficult for me because I’m weird and people don’t like me. So I don’t want to disappoint him by losing my job.”

“People don’t like you ‘cause you’re weird? Fuck all, I’m weird. Everyone is fucking weird. Why the hell should that matter if you can _do_ the job?”

Nigel really liked cursing. Or maybe he didn’t know enough English so he substituted words out. He sounded foreign with his accent.

That thought also brought up another. Nigel didn’t know about Adam’s brand of weirdness so he was just assuming based on their interactions of late. Adam sought to rectify that immediately.

“I am weird because I have Asperger’s Syndrome. It makes it difficult for me to understand things like sarcasm and hyperboles.”

Adam stopped outside his building, “This is where I stop. It was nice speaking with you.”

He bustled through the doors before he could get Nigel’s response, not wanting to know what he thought about it all.

Sometimes, there were just things that Adam _couldn’t_ force himself to go through. This was one of them.

* * *

Nigel fumed all the way to the warehouse. The Adam had been on his mind all fucking day and no matter what he did, he couldn’t stop thinking about him.

The way he’d said it, ‘Asperger’s Syndrome’ made it sound like some kind of death sentence or disease. Like it was a good enough reason for people to treat him like shit at his interviews.

According to him, it made it hard for him to understand exaggerations usually made to stress an idea. That still didn’t seem like good enough reason to be treated like shit. Especially since Adam looked like an angel would could do no wrong.

From their run ins, Nigel had become a little frustrated with how blunt Adam was, but it didn’t mean he had to be an ass. And he apologized. He wondered how many people actually apologized for the way they treated Adam. The though of how low that number was, pissed him off even more.

Nigel ran a frustrated hand through his hair, feeling like he needed to hit something again.

What he really _needed_ , was to learn about that syndrome shit.

Slamming the office door open, he regarded the men sitting around the room, chatting lightly.

“Any of you fuck faces know anything about _Asperger’s Syndrome_?”

A moment of silence passed, before one guy - Johnny _whatever-the-fuck-his-last-name-was_ \- raised his hand. “My daughter has it.”

“Well come in, kid, and explain away.”

He’d get to the bottom of this shit.

* * *

 

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my Hannigram fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR,[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	4. A+ for Effort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel begins his studies.  
> Adam is fluffed out.  
> Feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting this even when Spacedogs Appreciation Week is over. Worry not.

** A/N: Hello, people! **

** I don’t own Hannibal, Charlie Countryman, or Adam. **

** I have no beta. **

** ENJOY! **

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **

* * *

 

Adam found himself thinking of other things than sleeping. He was suppose to be in bed, he was supposed to be sleeping - as it was time for bed - but he found himself awake and contemplating the man named Nigel.

Despite his incessant need to curse a lot, Adam actually liked him. He was strange and confusing but in a good way. He didn’t insult Adam at all and put up with his weirdness better than most others besides Adam’s father, ever had. He also bought Adam coffee to apologize for being mean, even though Adam was sure he hadn’t been mean. But if Nigel was so sure and his conscience was affected, then maybe he was right.

Adam really liked Nigel’s taste in shirts. Especially the one from today. It was all constricting and made his pectorals and arms look nice.

Adam was no stranger to arousal. In fact, he was aroused at that very moment, probably because of Nigel. Adam had never cared about who he’d gotten aroused by because gender didn’t matter when no one wanted to be around him anyway. He’d never considered that he’d get to have sex personally because people only did that with people they at least tolerated and barely anyone could tolerate Adam.

Nigel had a nice body. Adam wondered if he knew about it. And if he didn't, should Adam mention it?

He’d seen the man three days in a row and was becoming expectant. He’d most likely(hopefully) see the blond tomorrow.

Adam gripped his blanket and threw the right side across his legs. He then rolled to the left a few times until he was bundled up. Another thing that would probably push people away was the need to cocoon himself before sleeping. He’d read that some people liked to touch while in bed but Adam wasn’t one for hesitant brushes of contact. It was uncomfortable. He highly doubted anyone would be willing to hug him tightly all the time. He also doubted he’d be able to rest in a bed when another person was constantly moving around with the occasional touch from flailing limbs.

No. Probably not.

The unexpected burst of arousal would go away if he focused on other things. Like sleeping. His body was demanding sleep as his eyelids seemed to burn tellingly.

Adam succumbed to dreams of tiny Dachshunds that cursed like sailors.

* * *

 

Well, fuck.

Nigel hadn’t expected all of this when he invited the bastard named Johnny into his office to discuss Asperger’s Syndrome. How the fuck did Adam deal with the shit people put him through just because he had Autism? The fuck was wrong with people?

“He’ll have a routine. Something that he does every day. Do not try to disrupt it yourself unless you become closer to him. Sometimes an Aspie will allow you to make suggestions and then they will force themselves to follow through. It can be very uncomfortable for them to deviate from the norm.”

So the reason he wore the same thing and ordered the same coffee was because it was just something he did every day and it was what he liked to do.

“If an Aspie wants to be alone, let them be alone. They most likely aren’t doing it to hurt your feelings. Simply, they will tell you when they want affection or attention. If you notice that they haven’t paid you any attention even though you want it, it could be because they are occupied - as Aspies tend to put all their effort and attention into whatever they are working on at present - or because of their mind blindness. It takes time for them to realize that just because  _ they  _ don’t want physical contact or _they_ want silence, doesn’t mean everyone else does.

My daughter often assumes that because she likes the color orange, then everyone likes it. Or say an Aspie is aroused, they’d probably tell you and then assume that you are as well. Aspies have to learn to ask about how people are feeling in order to understand, because the social cues are lost on them until they are explained.”

So Aspie was a term for people with the syndrome. Adam probably went though life with these kind of thoughts. How often did he want to say something only to hold back because he wasn’t sure if it would be accepted by people?

And the routine thing was important to him!

Nigel was frustrated all over again because while he’d love to sit there and let Johnny talk for the next ten hours to explain, the man had a wife and child to get back to and Nigel wasn’t about to break up a family when he could get a fucking book and read.

Nigel knew what happened to families that didn’t stay together. He was a perfect example of what happened when a mother was all alone in rearing her child because the father was an ass who was never home.

Johnny _did_ make him a list consisting of the books necessary if he wanted to learn more, though.

Nigel went out and bought them.

He managed to get three of them in Romanian too, which was a stroke of luck on his part. While speaking English and Romanian(and a few other languages) fluently, reading had always been a fucking struggle. His mother tongue gave him the easiest time and he’d most likely finish those books faster.

Nigel resigned himself to a relatively quiet night in his shitty house, reading about Asperger's by the shitty light of his cell phone.

* * *

 

Adam couldn’t help but beam when he saw Nigel at the coffee shop that morning. He was getting used to seeing the man’s angular face every day.

“Hey,” the man greeted, tipping his head. His blond hair fell in front of his eyes, only to be pushed back by a tanned hand. “Mind if I walk you to work, Adam?”

Adam didn’t mind. He didn’t really understand why he’d mind, so he just smiled and went to order his coffee. Nigel met him by the door and together, they left the shop, on the way to Adam’s job.

“So,” began Nigel after a moment of silence. “The reason you decide to wake up early just so you can get to fucking work early, is because it’s part of your routine?”

Adam quite nearly tripped over himself, only Nigel’s strong hand kept him from face-planting painfully. He sent the older man a look of surprise, unable to help himself.

“I’m reading up on your Asperger’s thing. It’s a lot of fucking reading to do so bear with me.”

Nigel decided to learn about Asperger’s… because he wanted to understand Adam?

“You… you don’t think I’m weird?” Most people would ignore him after learning that he had Autism.

“Of course I do,” answered Nigel with blunt force. “But I’m weird too. That green haired kid across the street is weird. _Everyone_ is fucking weird. That doesn’t mean you deserve to be treated like shit because of it. You deserve to be treated like shit if you're an asshole, not if you have something like Autism.”

Through the cursing and the frustrated manner Nigel was giving off, Adam could tell that Nigel was meaning well with his words.  _ He went and started learning about Adam’s syndrome just so he could understand. _

No one by his father had ever done that before.

Adam could feel a warmth in his stomach and it made him feel lightheaded.

“Come on, aren’t you going to be late to be early for work?”

Nigel’s question pushed him into moving again, Adam still reeling over the fact that a man who barely knew him was going through such work just to try to understand him better. The effort was appreciated.

“You okay, Adam?”

Adam looked up, meeting dark brown eyes straight on, a smile already forming.

“Yes, Nigel. I am more than okay.”

* * *

 

** A/N: Another is done! **

** How was it? Let me know! **

** Check out my other Hannigram fics. **

** See ya! :D **

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Hannigram fics!


	5. Shit, Meet Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So while Nigel is all sweet to Adam, remember that he is a possessive asshole.  
> We see his darker side in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Hannigram fics. Especially 'Do Over'. The Murder Family gets a second chance.

** A/N: Hello, people! **

** I don’t own Hannibal, Charlie Countryman, or Adam. **

** I have no beta. **

** ENJOY! **

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **

* * *

 

Adam and Harlan sat on the bench, sharing their time as they enjoyed their lunches together.

“You seem a bit more cheerful these days,” Harlan observed, much to Adam’s delight.

The brunet nodded, a happy grin on his face. “I met someone nice.”

“Oh! Well go on, tell me about them.”

Adam settled into his seat. “His name is Nigel and I’ve met him at the coffee shop every day this week. Oh! I didn’t tell you that I’ve been waking up early to get coffee! I thought it would be a good experience and it has really paid off!

So Nigel is a bit gruff and he curses a lot. There’s a tattoo of a woman on his neck and he smells strongly of cigarettes. He also really likes Dachshunds and has shirts decorated with them! We’ve talked every day since I started going to the shop and after some confusion on both our parts, I told him I had Asperger’s and the next day he told me he’s begun reading about it and he understood that I have a routine that I have to do and he didn’t judge me! And he told me that just because I have Autism doesn’t mean I ‘deserve to be treated like shit’ which was very kind of him. He also bought my coffee when he thought he had been mean to me!”

The more Adam gushed about Nigel, the warmer he felt. Like someone had wrapped his tummy in a warm, fuzzy blanket. He didn’t fully understand, but he was just so happy that he couldn’t help himself at the moment.

“That’s… that’s great, Adam. So… you like this man?”

Adam dipped his head in agreement. “I do. When I told him I was weird, he said that everybody was weird and that I don’t deserve the rude treatment simply because I’m weird.”

Harlan nodded, taking a bite out of his sandwich. “Well, he sounds like an okay guy.”

“I think so as well.”

Adam really liked Nigel.

* * *

 

Nigel smirked as he unloaded the clip in the bastard’s forehead. Trying to cheat him out of a deal, well that shit just didn’t fly. Nigel never allowed anyone to double cross him.

Gabi had learned that the hard way.

He growled, feeling his anger skyrocket at the thought of his two-timing wife and her squeeze. Nigel had shot both of them. Countryman got it right in the head, and Gabi, well… she learned that living a life with full bodied paralysis versus being dead, was actually more painful.

His darling Gabi had tried to use him for money and then betray him to that piece of filth.

So he was a _bit_ possessive and was basically a crime lord, though much more skilled than any of the others around. She knew what she’d gotten herself into and Nigel took his vows very seriously. They never actually settled a divorce and to have her going off with the scruffy little piece of shit pissed Nigel off to now end!

The irate blond loaded his gun again and proceeded to shoot the offending corpse, needing something to take his anger out on.

Nigel was free of his lawful ties to her now, but her memory was still fresh. He was disgusted with himself for even falling for her shitty little story for even a second!

That obsession ended quickly.

And now… he may be getting a new one.

Adam flashed through his mind for the briefest of moments and he felt his anger melt away. Yes, his interest in the strange, young man with Asperger’s Syndrome was certainly growing the more they spoke. Adam told it like it was. None of that lying bullshit.

Though his job was centered around lies, deceit, masks, and gambles, Nigel found they he detested being lied to about things that didn’t concern his line of work. Personal things.

Nigel found himself looking forward to tomorrow morning.

It’d be good to see Adam again.

* * *

 

He thought too fucking soon!

The kid was late. So late in fact, Nigel knew he’d actually be late for work. Nigel stood outside that damn shop for an extra twenty minutes and decided that he was going to go fuck off. Maybe the kid would show up the next day.

On his way down the sidewalk though, he found himself drawn to a scuffle in a nearby alley.

Why didn’t he think of reloading his gun before going out this morning? There were only two bullets left and there were five fucktards beating on his Adam!

Yes! _His_ Adam!

Nigel was going to shove the barrel of his gun up someone’s ass and unload the last two bullets!

With a calculated movement, Nigel slammed the first man’s head into a wall, knocking him unconscious and effectively gaining the attention of the other four.

Two broke off from their little game. One swung for his head and Nigel turned, retaliating in the fastest round house he’d ever performed. The second thug got in a punch to Nigel’s gut, knocking the Romanian over.

Not one to be felled by such a puny foe, Nigel kicked back, flipping back to his feet and aiming a sharp kick to the douche’s face. His foot made delicious contact. He enjoyed the pained cry he received in response.

He pulled his gun on the last two and smirked. “I got one bullet for each of you fucks, just give me a reason to use them.”

Apparently, they actually had brains, because the two fucks backed away from Adam slowly, raising their hands above their heads. While Nigel really wanted to shoot them both, drawing that kind of attention to a small alley just off a main New York City street, wouldn’t do him any good.

“Get the fuck out of here and if I see you again, I will bust a cap in your fucking asses.”

Only when the cowards ran off, leaving their comrades behind also, did Nigel go to Adam.

Said man was curled into a ball on the dirty ground of the alley, arms protectively held over his head. His outfit was ruined with tears and smudges and a large bruise was forming over his beautiful face.

Nigel wished he’d shot the fucks.

“ _Adam_ ,” he called out, trying to be calm and gentle while his blood raged with demands for blood.

“Nigel!”

After everything he’d been reading lately, he hadn’t expected to find his arms fully of a panicking Adam. Blue eyes were wide and frantic with fear and worry.

“They kept asking questions about you and I couldn’t answer any of them so they just kept hitting and hitting and no matter what I did they wouldn’t stop and I was scared that they’d try to do it to you too! My head really hurts too!”

Correction, Nigel was going to find them and skin them alive. He glared at the three downed men and grinned maniacally.

He shushed the hysterical man in his arms, wrapping him up in a protective embrace.

“I’m sorry you had to deal with those fuck faces on your own. I’ll handle them, I promise.”

Yes, Nigel would handle them all very well. And the three unconscious idiots at the mouth of the alley were going to help him do it.

Pulling out his cell, he dialed his favorite number and grinned when the other answered. “Darko, I’ve got some new toys for you to play with.”

* * *

 

** A/N: Another is done. **

** How was it? Let me know. **

** Check out my other Hannigram fics. **

** See ya! :D **

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **


	6. Taken Advantage Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K, so I was a little confused about Adam(the movie). His dad helped him get his job and then like two days after dad dies, he's fired. Anyone else find that suspicious?
> 
> Anyway, there was a small O/S posted a few days ago about Adam being asked to watch a dog and he stood outside forever, waiting and then Nigel calls him and tells him to come home and they end up keeping the dog. I looked it up and similar situations end up happening a lot so I used that as an example.
> 
> Adam's been jerked around at worked and I've made it where he has worked non-stop for more than 3 years. Just some added drama and a little bit to push he and Nigel together all the more. Sorry to those who like Mr. Klieber, but I don't like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Adam's Asperger's has been abused by assholes.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don’t own Hannibal, Charlie Countryman, or Adam.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

“Nigel, you have a gun.”

Nigel, who was in the process of helping his Adam home, looked down at the gun poorly concealed in his left pocket. “Yes.”

“Why do you need a gun?”

“For my job.”

“And your job is?”

“Putting dumb fucks in their places and ordering other fucks around.”

“Guns are bad.”

Nigel scoffed and continued walking.

“I live in that building right there,” Adam instructed and Nigel hauled him along and up the steps.

“I really should get to work.”

“Call in and tell them you got jumped in an alley.”

“But I need to go to work.”

“No, what you _need_ is to rest because you just got your face and body pounded by a bunch of fucking dick bags. Honestly, have you never taken off work before?”

“No.”

Nigel paused mid-stride and looked down at the man wrapped in his arms. “Never?”

“No.”

“They should owe you some fucking days off then. How long have you worked at this place?”

“Three years.”

That earned him a whistle. It also angered Nigel all the more.

“Adam, there are fucking laws. You cannot have worked that entire time without taking a day off or gotten a holiday. How many days a week do you work?”

“Every day. Eight a.m. to four p.m..”

The Romanian had to distance himself from Adam in order to punch the wall several times. He wasn’t fucking American but even he knew that a bunch of fucking laws had been broken!

“Adam, you have worked every day for the last three years? Like, a thousand days in a row?”

“One thousand one hundred and seventeen days in a row, to be precise,” corrected the brunet, blinking cluelessly.

Oh yeah, just only ‘ _one thousand one hundred and seventeen_ ’!

“You’ve never taken holidays?”

“No.”

“Did they _give_ you any holidays? You know, days where no one is supposed to come into work? Like Christmas and that shit?”

“No. Some people don’t come in every day but I think that’s in their contracts.”

Nigel whipped out his cellphone because he knew laws were being broken in here somewhere and he was just so pissed off because if Adam wasn’t taking his days off, he was losing money and someone was using his kindness and generosity against him and it pissed Nigel off all the more.

“Hey Marc!”

 _“Nigel, what legal troubles have you gotten in this time?!”_ said the Russian on the other end.

“Not me, a friend of mine have been working for over a thousand days in a row and has never taken a day off or gotten a holiday and something about this is fucked up.”

Silence greeted him on the other end of the line, before Marc’s carefree attitude disappeared. He always loved bringing big corporations to their knees.

_“Where are you?”_

“Hey Adam, where are we?” Nigel asked, holding out the phone.

Adam said the address and Marc promised to visit shortly.

“Thanks!”

Once his phone was safe in his pocket, Nigel punched the wall again for good measure.

“It seems a bit counterproductive to hit something that will not feel anything,” Adam remarked, looking confused. "You are only hurting yourself in the end."

“It doesn't even matter. Let’s just get you upstairs, darling.”

With a shrug and a wince, Adam lead him up the stairs and to his apartment which was pretty damn swanky.

* * *

 

Nigel was in his apartment! Adam didn’t know why his heart was pounding so much or why he felt lightheaded. His home was clean and everything was in perfect order, but having Nigel - the man he’d been getting to know this past week - standing in the middle of his living room, was incredibly startling.

“Alright, my friend Marc is a lawyer and he’s like the shit at what he does. Always saves my ass when I need him to. Never lost a case and all that shit. I’m not American and technically my job isn’t exactly legal so I don’t go through the same channels as others do, so I never got to know the laws and shit, but I do know that places are required to give you a day off of work every some amount of days. You also get paid vacations and shit. If you don’t take the days you lose money and shit.

Marc will explain.”

Adam blinked, processing the information as Nigel seated himself on the sofa, looking like he belonged there. Adam actually liked the vision it presented.

“Nigel, I don’t think I can afford a lawyer.” He could barely keep up the mortgage on his own now.

The blond waved him off. “I always pay him after I win. He’ll know what to do. He’ll ask you for papers and shit and explain the whole thing.”

“Why do I need a lawyer, Nigel?”

The man’s jaw stiffened and his near non-existent eyebrows furrowed. “One of my guys has a daughter with your syndrome. He’s been explaining some shit to me and I’ve been reading books about it. Sometimes, because Aspies don’t understand cues and social situations and they may have a hard time connecting with people, and they miss things.

Like Johnny's daughter. She got tricked into holding someone’s cat for nearly two hours in the winter last year. The man asked her to hold it for a minute and then never fucking came back. Because she didn’t fully understand that the phrase _‘be back in a minute’_ never actually means someone will be back in sixty seconds, she stood there for two hours in the freezing fucking cold, waiting for him, only he never returned. They kept the cat out of pity, but the lesson is there.

She wanted to help, but her Asperger’s kind of got in the way of her understanding. People usually leave after a few minutes if the person hasn’t returned, because they can tell that no one is coming back. You get me?”

Adam blinked, “That’s horrible. She must have been so cold.”

Nigel nodded, “Got sick and everything. So I’m saying, that maybe your boss or whoever, is using your Aspergers against you. It happens a lot. I’m just shocked that your dad hasn’t noticed.”

“Oh!” Adam swallowed the lump in his throat, worry increasing, “My father... he left for work before me and got home after I did and he never really asked much about work so maybe he assumed? And he died two weeks ago.”

“Fuck! Sorry."

Adam frowned, "Why? You had nothing to do with it, he had kidney failure."

"It's just something people say. Like the condolences shit." Nigel shook his head and stood, “You should get cleaned up. Have you got any coffee?”

“No.”

“Got any tea?”

“Yes.”

...

 

...

 

...

“Can I make some?”

Adam nodded, realizing that he must have just missed a cue. He took the man’s advice and went to shower and change. When he returned there was a man sitting on the sofa beside Nigel. His hair was equally blond and his face just as angular, but he looked much nicer in appearance than Nigel did. His suit was blue and he had a black suitcase.

“I am Marc Simonov, a friend of Nigel’s.”

“Adam Raki,” answered the brunet, shaking the man’s offered hand.

“We’re going to talk after you call into work and tell them you’re taking a day off.”

And so Adam followed instructions, still confused over what was going on, but preferring it that someone else took control of this situation. He didn’t know what to do after all.

Nigel’s reassuring smile calmed him a bit and he was able to answer all questions truthfully.

* * *

 

“I’m going to fucking shoot someone,” Nigel said to Marc after they left Adam’s apartment. While the day had been pretty shitty and unexpected, he’d learned where his darling lived and could now visit him. He learned that Adam had been jerked around of the past few years but was about to get revenge. He also learned that Adam preferred to take orders than give them. Nigel liked that last bit.

“No,” corrected Marc. “You’re going to leave them alone because we’re going to sue them for all their money first.”

“That too.”

Marc lit a cigarette and offered the lighter to Nigel so he could light his own.

“Your boy’s funny. Keep this one. Don’t fuck it up by getting too obsessive.”

Nigel gave a sarcastic laugh, “My friend, you’re too fucking late for that.”

* * *

 

**A/N: Another is done.**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my Hannigram fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	7. Fuck This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel is sweet and sour. Poor, baby Adam!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flirting and fluff. Nigel is a knight in shining, black armor.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal, Charlie Countryman, or Adam.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Adam pressed the ice that was wrapped in a cold cloth, to his cheek. The website said that cold for a few minutes every hour would reduce swelling. Adam had never had a bruised face before - nor had he been attacked by a gang of people before - so he was new to this.

Adam had done online schooling at home for a good portion of his later school years. His first year of high school was a disaster and Adam pushed himself to excel despite the horrible people around him. He managed to skip a grade and went into his Junior year early. He spent his Senior year at home, finishing school that way. He also got his degree online, because he didn't have to talk to people, he just had to communicate with his laptop.

Adam winced for the thirty-ninth time since getting attacked. His face was tender and the pain medication wasn't kicking in yet.

He was lucky that Nigel had found him. He'd felt so terrible while the men were demanding information from him. He had worried about Nigel's response to Adam not being there that morning. And then he worried over whether or not Nigel actually had gone that morning.

It was probably one of the most traumatizing experiences of his young life.

Still, Nigel rescued him - by beating up the terrible men and threatening to shoot them with his bad gun - and then took him home. And invited himself inside, as well as his lawyer friend, Marc.

Marc was going to help Adam because Nigel brought it all to his attention. Adam didn't mind keeping his routine every day. He liked what he knew and it was as simple as that. However, he could not accept the lying. Mr. Kleiber had been lying to Adam for so long, holding back information. All that extra money Adam could have used to make his father's last years more comfortable.

His father always made sure that Adam knew that he was in pain. Adam had wanted desperately to fix the problem, except it wasn't something that could be fixed. He couldn't just take the pain away. It was unsolvable.

But medication or anything could have made it better. Just…

Adam went and placed the pack in the freezer, the throbbing in his face becoming only a dull pain that didn't need much attention any longer.

And so Marc was helping Adam gather everything together because this movement was going to be massive and would require a lot of attention. Also, the judges possible for the case, had family members with Autism or developmental disorders and would surely lend Adam a sympathetic ear in his case.

Overall, he wasn't ready in the least, but he couldn't abide the lying and what had to be done, must be done.

And it was all because of Nigel.

Adam's stomach felt fuzzy again.

Thinking of Nigel always brought good feelings.

And…

Nigel had looked really good when he was angry. All angry and expressive and when he cursed, it made shivers run up Adam's spine and made his arousal skyrocket.

Adam really liked Nigel.

* * *

"Hello, darling," purred the Romanian as he held the door open for Adam, who smiled brightly and entered the shop.

"I'd like to buy your drink this morning, Adam."

"You don't have to."

"I don't," agreed the older man. "But I really want to. May I?"

Adam blinked a few times, before nodding. "Only if you let me tell you about a new telescope I want to purchase."

"Sure."

Adam's eyes bulged at Nigel's acceptance and Nigel cursed internally because someone in the past had totally fucked up Adam's happiness when talking about the things he liked.

They stood patiently - barely, in Nigel's case - and ordered their drinks when the time came. Adam thanked him and began a very long explanation on telescopes.

"I really want a new, optical telescope and the best I've laid my eyes on is the [Celestron AstroMaster 114 EQ Reflector Telescope.](http://www.telescopes.com/products/celestron-astromaster-114-eq-reflector-telescope) This particular telescope allows for clearer images to be shown, on both terrestrial and celestial planes! The motor drive on this one allows you to focus clearly on what you are looking at and will continue to track it for you so you aren't fiddling with the knobs every few seconds!"

And Adam chattered away, Nigel was made aware of a few things.

One, Adam's eyes were gorgeously expressive when he talked about something he obviously adored. Two, his eyes changed color depending on his mood, which was pretty fucking amazing. Three, this was the first time Adam had rambled about something like Nigel was told Aspies do.

"I'm sorry, I'm monopolizing the conversation," Adam said suddenly, looking apologetic and adorable.

"Nothing wrong with being excited. Could you tell me the name of that thing again? It was a really long name for a telescope."

"Celestron AstroMaster 114 EQ Reflector Telescope," recited Adam dutifully.

"Thanks."

He was getting that telescope thing for Adam!

"I have work now. Despite me taking up most of our time together, I still enjoyed myself. No one has ever lets me just talk, so thank you."

The angelic smile he received could make even the devil a swell guy once more.

Once Adam was gone, Nigel called for his ride and got in the truck that pulled up.

Today would be a good day.

* * *

New fucking telescope in hand, Nigel knocked on Adam's door. There was some shuffling from inside the apartment, before the door opened, revealing Adam, with blood running down his face.

"What the fuck?"

Nigel placed the box down because he had spent two hundred plus dollars on the thing and he wasn't buying another just because he fucked it up.

"Darling, what happened?" Nigel asked, reaching out to cradle Adam's face, trying to determine who had attacked his Adam. He'd put a bullet in their brain. After Darko had some fun with them first.

"I was fired," came the small, insecure reply.

"What?"

"He fired me, but I don't know why!" Adam explained, voice beginning to rise into a panicky tone.

Nigel shushed him, backing him into the apartment while subtly toeing the box into the room as well. Once the door was closed, Nigel allowed Adam to fully express himself.

"I am upset I'm sure. I work hard. I never missed a day. I was only late once and that was because of my father's funeral. I don't understand," said the brunet brokenly.

Nigel did.

Daddy gets him a good job and he works non-stop for three years, only for daddy to die suddenly and for him to lose the job daddy got for him? Suspicious. Nigel was giving Marc a fucking call once he calmed his little darling down.

"We'll get through this," he promised.

"But how? I don't have a job no and the mortgage must be paid! I don't want to move."

"And you won't. Marc and I are going to help you take these assholes down, remember that. Besides, if they can't appreciate your brilliant fucking mind, then they aren't worth your time. You're better than these shitdicks."

He thumbed away the encroaching tears and tried to cheer Adam up with good news.

"I got you something to lighten your mood up and hopefully it does what it's intended for!"

The man looked down at the box with the obvious photo of a special telescope on the front. Adam also looked down, his sad, stormy grey eyes melting in near cobalt when he looked up again, excitement raging.

"You bought it for _me_?!" Adam asked, tone breathless with his awe.

A tingle ran up Nigel's spine. "Yeah."

Adam collected the box, with a mumbled 'thank you', leaving Nigel to make a call.

Marc would find this to be fucking convenient as well.

"Yeah Marc, our boy got laid off for no reason today."

* * *

**A/N: Another is done.**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my Hannigram fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	8. Billboards Give Lessons?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff! A surprise at the end!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don’t own Hannibal, Adam, or Charlie Countryman.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

Adam had a lot of free time on his hands now that he was free from work. While trying to avoid thinking of his lack of work and the large disruption in his routine, Adam did go for coffee the next morning and met Nigel there.

“Hello, darling.”

Nigel insisted on calling him by such a name despite the fact that it did not make any sense. And though it made no sense, Adam liked it in a strange way. Liked that Nigel, who cursed all the time and threatened to shoot people with his bad gun, would look at Adam in such a way and smile like that.

It made Adam feel important, which almost never happened.

“What are you going to do today?”

Which reminded him that he was going straight home after this and not to work. Adam’s excitement at seeing Nigel deflated slightly.

“I don’t know. This rift is too much at once. The coffee was a small thing, less than a thirty minute deviance, but this is eight hours every day.”

“We’ll just have to find something else for you to fucking do then.”

Adam sipped his coffee, sitting in the shop for the first time. Nigel was across from him, drinking hot cocoa. It was warm outside and Adam didn’t see the point in drinking something hot but according to Nigel, the ‘coffee was fucking terrible’.

Adam thought it was good.

“What are you going to be doing today?” Adam asked when it came time for them to depart. He’d never really asked just what Nigel did for a living and he found himself curious.

The blond ran a hand through his messy locks and shrugged. “I think I’m going to be in Manhattan for the day. We have a business deal to uh, close, so to speak.”

Adam noted how Nigel looked away for a second and how he hesitated for just a fraction of a second. “Are you going to be using your gun?” he asked, knowing that Nigel carried it around for some reason.

“Perhaps, darling.”

“I don’t like guns.”

“Then I won’t bring it out around you unless absolutely necessary.”

Nigel was so considerate of Adam’s feelings. Adam had to wonder why anyone wouldn’t like the man. Maybe they were confused and just didn’t like his gun. Adam could understand that dislike easily.

Sitting quietly, Adam allowed Nigel to rant about a person - he’d used a very naughty word and Adam wouldn’t even repeat it mentally - who had caused a lot of problems at work the day before. All the while, Adam reflected on how very muscular Nigel was beneath his shirt, and how much Adam liked it.

* * *

 

Nigel was not often in the habit of challenging mobsters, but he would not let these fucking Italian wannabes run all over him, especially in his own territory. Nigel had fucked up, and been fucked up by real mafia members and these little fuckers had nothing on them.

Of course they hadn’t planned on taking out an entire crime syndicate that morning when they’d set off for Manhattan, but it was just so convenient that they could accomplish such a massive fuck over as this and get away with it!

Nigel was sitting in the big chair, feet propped up on the mahogany desk, ankles crossed. In his right hand was a gun, prepped to be fired, in his left hand was a cigarette. He was looking down his nose at the five pussies kneeling on the ground before the desk.

“Your boss fucked up, trying to start shit with me. I’m Romanian and your Italian wannabe asses were no match for my boys and I. But I can be good guy, every now and then. So either piss the fuck off, or die right here.”

Nigel said it all with a large smile. “Anyone here play Russian Roulette, the Russian way?” He honestly didn’t know how many bullets were left, but he knew he hadn’t had to use all of them just yet.

Now, did any of them feel lucky?

* * *

 

Adam’s weighted blanket kept his minor panic at bay. He was not used to spending his days doing nothing productive. He had to find something to do, but with his schedule all wonky, what was he supposed to replace his work with? What would be good enough to replace it with? That would take up the exact same amount of time and energy?

A new job.

Adam knew that perfectly well but he’d never gone to a job interview on his own. His father had always been right beside him because he knew the cues, he knew the right things to say. His father never made mistakes and was always ‘charming’ as the people would tell him.

How did someone like Adam, do the outgoing thing and get a job? Especially when he was so strange and abnormal?

The young man was broken from his ruminations by a knock on the door. A knock that he was actually getting used to hearing. It was Nigel, because only Nigel pounded on door like they were hard as rocks and capable of handling such abuse.

Adam got to his feet and shuffled along, tugging the blanket over his body more. He was correct of course, Nigel stood on the other side of the door, smirking lightly.

“Hello, darling Adam.”

“Nigel.”

“May I come in?”

Oh, right. Adam stepped aside, allowing the blond into his home.

“When do you eat dinner, Adam?”

“Five thirty,” the brunet answered immediately, noticing the bag in Nigel’s hand. “What is that?”

Nigel placed the bag on the table. “I figured if I want to get you accustomed to certain food, we have to start small, darling. You like your macaroni and cheese so I’m going to have you try different brands and different dishes from some restaurants I like. The ones you like will be repeated.”

Nigel lined up ten boxes of mac n’ cheese on the table top, five for the freezer and the other five in carry out containers.

“I can’t eat all of that!” exclaimed the brunet.

“Of course not. You’re going to taste test each one of these fuckers and then we’ll go from there.”

“Why?”

Nigel placed a strong hand on Adam’s blanket covered shoulder - and Adam could actually feel the warmth through the blanket - and sighed. “I know your routine is important to you, but you shouldn’t be eating the freeze dried shit all the damn time. It’s just not healthy for you and thankfully you're still fucking young, so we can nip this shit in the bud and get you eating healthier version of the same food. That’s all processed junk and while cheap, not tasty or good for you.”

Adam had never really considered the health risks to eating the same food every day. He didn’t eat it because he liked it, he ate it because it was part of the routine.

“Nigel, why are you doing this?”

“I want you to be safe and healthy, darling.”

Nigel proceeded to pop each frozen dinner into the microwave and then line up all the containers, which were already steaming.

Adam was deposited on the chair as Nigel scooped up spoonfuls of each and held them out patiently. It took Adam only a minute to realize that he was supposed to lean forward. It was like spoon feeding a child, but Adam wasn’t a child and Nigel was not his parent.

He was going to make a remark, but Nigel had brought up the next spoon already, waiting for Adam to taste it.

None of the frozen dinners were tasteful. Adam did get more flavor on the first two restaurant containers though. The next was even cheesier and tastier.

Adam couldn’t withhold his gasp at the flavors in the very last one. It was sharp and smoky, and a little sweet? It was so difficult to put it all into words, but the pasta was done perfectly and it was so cheesy! He leaned forward, silently asking for another bite because he was too busy trying to categorize all the flavors bursting in his mouth!

And Nigel was smiling, his teeth just a little crooked, though Adam liked that part.

“This is my favorite as well, darling. I guess I’ll be getting you some of this from now on. Good thing Vince makes it with meat too.”

Adam reached for the bowl of delicious food. Nothing he’d ever eaten, had ever tasted like it. Thankfully, Nigel relinquished the spoon and simply sat beside him, watching him enjoy his early - by two hours and four minutes - dinner.

“Hold on, darling,” said the older man. “You’ve got a little something on your lip.”

And Nigel leaned in, pressing his and Adam’s mouths together.

Adam froze, realizing what it was, but quite sure it was happening… wrong?

When Nigel pulled away, Adam tilted his head just a bit, feeling confused. “That was a kiss.”

“Yes, Adam, it was a kiss.”

“You did it wrong.”

Nigel huffed a laugh. “Then teach me how to do it right, darling,” he said, voice all light and airy.

Placing the bowl of mac n’ cheese on the table, Adam shifted to face his… friend? Yes, Nigel was his friend. But did friends kiss each other, even if it was the wrong way?

Deciding to hold that though, Adam placed both hands on Nigel’s prominent cheekbones, and slotted their mouths together. The man moaned long and loud, even as Adam climbed out of his own chair and situated himself in Nigel’s lap, blanket forgotten. The man’s strong hands wrapped around the brunet and clutched him close, making Adam feel warm and protected, much like the blanket did. But this was nicer somehow.

Nigel pulled away for a second. “Where the fuck did you learn that?”

“A billboard,” Adam murmured, already leaning in for another proper kiss.

“A fucking billboard taught you how to kiss?”

Adam gave a low hum, already pulling Nigel back in for another kiss. The man came willingly, his tongue sliding against Adam’s parted lips.

Adam had read about ‘French Kissing’ before and had wondered just how people could enjoy such a thing. However, with Nigel’s tongue sliding against his own, he had to reconsider that perhaps some people had the right idea after all.

* * *

 

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Hannigram fics!**

**See ya!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Hannigram fics.


End file.
